prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC11
is the 11th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 400th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls are shrunk by one of Majorina's inventions to inch-high versions of themselves. Synopsis On their way home from school, Yayoi was showing the others a pillbug she had found in the bushes. Nao, who is terrified of insects, hurriedly backed away and tripped over a strange mallet. The girls speculated that the mallet could have magical powers, and Miyuki told Candy the story of "Issun Boushi", in which an inch-high warrior boy became large after being hit by a magic mallet. In her excitement, Candy swung the mallet and hit Miyuki in the face, causing all the girls to shrink down to an inch tall! At Bad End Kingdom, Majorina was once again searching for a lost invention, when she saw Akaoni trying to swat a fly. She asked if he had seen her invention, the "turning ti~ny", he told her that he thought it was a fly swatter and had used it on the fly, but threw it away in a rage because it was a bad fly swatter. Majorina then rushed out to the human world to search for her magic mallet. Having been shrunk, the girls realized that the mallet in Candy's hand had magical shrinking powers. Candy, thinking the girls suddenly disappeared, went into a panic! Though the girls shouted to get Candy's attention, she could not hear their tiny voices. Running around, Candy almost stepped on the girls many times. In the end, she ran off in her search, and the girls gave chase to try to catch up with her. In their chase after Candy, the girls realized that normal everyday objects now seemed like great obstacles to them. A puddle of water was now a lake they had to cross on a leaf boat, a flight of stairs seemed like a mountain, and the edge of their school desk was like a high cliff, the gaps between desks a wide canyon, a challenge for Akane and Nao, who both had a fear of heights. However, the girls just could not catch up with Candy. Using the umbrella Cure Decor to produce tiny umbrellas, the girls managed to float close to Candy and make themselves heard, but as Candy whirled around, a gust of wind blew the girls into the grasses. Among the forest-like grass, the girls found many different insects, causing Nao to go into a panic and forcing her to admit her fear of insects. While running away from the bugs, Nao climbed a flower stalk and slipped, falling to the ground, but her fall was broken by a group of pillbugs. With too much shock, Nao finally fainted. When she came to, she was lying on a bed of leaves, and a baby pillbug came to offer her leaves. Miyuki exclaimed that the pillbug was worried about Nao too, causing Nao to realize that insects had feelings too. As the other girls played around with the bugs, Reika introduced Nao to the insects' world, making her see the bugs in a different light. Majorina visited the police station to report her lost invention, meeting up with the same police officer again. Just then, she spotted Candy running past with the magic mallet, and gave chase to the school grounds. While trying to catch Candy, Majorina spotted the shrunken girls, and seeing how powerless they were, she took the chance to create a Bad End alternate reality. Around the girls, the insects' happiness were all stolen, and the girls transformed to Pretty Cure to fight. Majorina created a tiny flower Akanbe to battle the Cures. As they battled, the Akanbe fired pollen missiles at the girls, causing damage to the surrounding plants and the insects' home. Seeing the other Cures doing their best to protect the insects, March remembered the kindness of the baby pillbug and was determined to fight for the insects as well. Working together, the Cures deflected the pollen missiles back at the Akanbe, while Happy and Sunny blasted an empty drink can at the Akanbe, stunning it temporarily and allowing March to purify it with March Shoot. The Cures then earned their eleventh Cure Decor piece, the lipstick. With the Akanbe defeated, Majorina was throwing a fit at her loss when she realized that she could still defeat the tiny Cures. Snatching the magic mallet from Candy, she tried to hit the Cures with it, but the magic reverted them back to their original size. Realizing she had lost, Majorina disappeared. After detransforming, Candy talked to the insects and told the girls they were saying "thank you" for saving them. With this, the girls hoped that Nao would be cured of her fear of insects, but when a ladybug landed on her nose, Nao found that she had not yet gotten over her fear at all. Trivia *This episode's plot idea is similar to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'s Episode 32, when the girls turn tiny because of a magic item. *The reference fairytale for this episode is "Issun Boushi" or "The Inch-High Samurai". Read more on Wikipedia. *Nao is shown to be terrified of insects. *Akane and Nao are shown to have a fear of heights. *In this episode, Majorina has several running gags: **She keeps getting her nose hit by various objects, like the flower Akanbe, an empty drink can, and when she falls flat on her face on several occasions. **It seems that her inventions kept getting flung away to the human world by Akaoni. **She always visits the same police officer to report her missing inventions, and gets annoyed when he calls her "granny". Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Akaoni *Akanbe Secondary Characters *The Policeman Gallery Smpc11-3.jpg|Nao is afraid to admit her fear of bugs smpc11-10.jpg|Leaf boat smpc11-11.jpg|Human ladder smpc11-12.jpg|Akane and Nao terrified of heights smpc11-13.jpg|The umbrella Decor's power SmPC11NaoScared.PNG|Nao being chased by a Ladybug wall_smile_11_1_s.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 11 wallpaper Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes